


A Little TLC

by LifeOfClaude



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Morning Cuddles, Tenderness, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Pavel Chekov, Trans chekov, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOfClaude/pseuds/LifeOfClaude
Summary: Pavel wakes up with his period after staying the night, and Leonard comforts him the best he can.





	A Little TLC

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So, I've been wanting to write a trans!Chekov fic for aaaaages, since I myself am trans, and well, here it is?  
> Pretty much all of it based on my own experiences, so definitely keep that in mind!  
> I will add, however, that I am not from the U.S. and I have no idea if Pavel would actually struggle financially to start hormone therapy - it was an assumption as I wouldn't consider it overly cheap to do where I'm from (Australia).  
> Anyway, this was really cute to write, and I hope y'all enjoy it! I hadn't originally planned on there being a sex scene in it, but I guess I couldn't help myself!  
> (Also, a TW: talk of dysphoria is mentioned, so if you identify as trans, this story, though intended to be sweet, may be triggering for you!)

****Leonard glanced at the clock on the microwave as he brewed some coffee – it was a little after 10am, and Pavel still wasn’t up. He was only mildly surprised, really. He’d been tired the last week or so, seemingly overwhelmed with study and grad work, and so he figured it was fair enough the kid wanted to sleep in. He was usually awake at 6am most days, not sleeping until after midnight. Leonard immediately felt a rush of empathy wash over him as he made his coffee and carried it back to his bedroom.

 

He stood in the doorway, poking his head in and seeing his young boyfriend still very much asleep, curled in the foetal position and completely wrapped in blankets. His face looked warm and Leonard had a sudden inkling as he watched Pavel squirm in discomfort in the bed, somehow curling further into himself before finally relaxing again. 

 

Wordlessly, Leonard returned to the kitchen and began making cocoa. It was Pavel’s favourite treat for a hot drink, and he was pleased to find that he even had some of those mini marshmallows to drop into the sweet, chocolatey milk. Next, he retrieved the hot water bottle he had in the bathroom and filled it with boiling water, wrapping a dish towel around it for skin protection.  

 

As Leonard re-entered his bedroom with a mug in each hand and the bottle under his arm, he smirked a little to himself to see that Pavel had barely moved an inch.  _Poor kid._  Carefully and quietly, he placed the mug of cocoa on the bedside table next to his sleeping face. Continuing to be quiet, he slipped into bed beside him and very gently tucked the hot water bottle into the blankets up against Pavel’s lower back, holding it in place with one hand and reaching for his coffee with the other. It was only another fifteen minutes or so before Leonard’s lover began to stir, and he pulled the hot water bottle away as Pavel rolled over to face him. 

 

“Mornin’, sweetheart,” he said softly, smiling and repositioning the warm bottle onto the kid’s lower abdomen. 

 

Pavel’s eyes filled with tears and he shuffled closer to curl up to Leonard’s thigh. “Len... Thank you for the hot water bottle...” he sniffled. 

 

“That’s alright, darlin’... I thought you might be needin’ it... There’s cocoa on the drawer if you want it, too,” 

 

Pavel slowly sat up in the bed and twisted around to reach for the mug, holding his bottle in place. Leonard watched him as he sat up against his pillows, clutching at the warm, dish cloth covered pain reliever and swallowing a mouthful of cocoa. He looked exhausted and in a fair amount of pain, cheeks rosier than usual, and those gorgeous, honey curls messy from sleep. He winced as he drank, his beautiful, baby blues threatening tears once again, and Leonard’s heart broke for him. 

 

He reached out to stroke a red cheek with his thumb. “You want me to get you some naproxen?” 

 

Pavel shook his head and placed his mug down. “ _Nyet_. I will get them myself. I need to...” he trailed off as he slowly got out of bed. 

 

Leonard nodded at him with a soft smile and watched him go into the en-suite, closing the door behind him. Pavel had been spending the night at Leonard’s apartment pretty regularly for the last couple of months, and they’d only been dating for around four. It was actually the first time he happened to be staying over and gotten his period (or was experiencing PMS, Leonard wasn’t sure), and so he was trying to be as sensitive as possible about the whole thing.  

 

Pavel hadn’t told him he was transgender until they had been on their third date. Normally, Leonard would have thought it strange that a potential partner would be so shy and reserved when it came to intimacy, since Pavel hadn’t even wanted to kiss Leonard until said third date, but given he had been divorced for a little over four years, he was actually relieved to be taking things so slow. 

 

When Pavel informed Leonard of his identity, he had admittedly been surprised but certainly wasn’t shocked. He liked to think of himself as a fairly educated doctor, had treated a number of transgender and diverse patients before, and understood the ins and outs of it all. He was, however, a little taken aback to know that Pavel hadn’t started his hormone replacement therapy or had any reconstructive surgeries. At the ripe age of twenty, Pavel looked entirely masculine to Leonard, though he was admittedly still quite baby-faced. Hell, it had even amazed Leonard that Pavel would be interested in a thirty-four-year-old doctor at his age, and especially if he was embarking on such a huge journey with his transition. 

 

Apparently, Pavel made the decision to study in America because he knew he would be able to gain a scholarship in an accelerated program, and that he could begin his transition without the repercussions he would endure if he stayed in Russia. Unfortunately, though, he still didn't have the funds to receive any sort of medical treatments as of yet, and his parents still weren’t aware of his intent to transition. He admitted he was afraid of how they would react, since they still used his birth name and “she/her” pronouns. They were also already funding his schooling and college accommodation, so there wasn’t really the option of seeking more financial help from them. Leonard had felt both sorry and angry for him, that he was being denied such an obviously important thing, and assured he would be supportive in any way that Pavel wanted. 

 

The bathroom door opened and Pavel meekly stepped out, water bottle again in place. He looked miserable and Leonard knew from the discussions they’d had it was from dysphoria, not just the physical pain, or the heightened oestrogen levels. The dysphoria Pavel experienced generally didn’t get him this down, it was only when he was having a menstrual cycle, because  _“men do not get periods”_ , as he would always say, practically in tears. 

 

“C’mere, darlin’,” Leonard said, holding an arm out. 

 

Pavel sulked his way over and climbed back into the bed, snuggling in close. “Len, this sucks... so stupid. I do not want this body. It is not mine.” 

 

“I know, sweetheart... How’s your savings comin’ along? You must be pretty close now,” he said, knowing Pavel had been putting money away each month to go towards his first year of HRT. 

 

“ _Da_ , I am. A few more months and I will go to the doctor to help me start the hormones.” He looked up at Leonard, eyes shiny with tears. “Still means I will have to deal with  _this_ at least three more times, though,” he grumbled, moisture seeping and trickling down his face. 

 

Leonard tightened his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. “It’s gonna be okay, babyboy. You’re so strong; I know you can get through these last few months, and I’ll be here every step of the way.” 

 

Pavel nodded into his chest and wiped the tears away from his cheeks, sniffling. Leonard stroked his back soothingly, feeling the shape of his chest binder beneath the material, just barely. He must have put it on in the bathroom because Leonard definitely remembered him going to bed without it, and trying his best not to notice the small, round shape of Pavel’s breasts and his nipples poking through his night shirt. It was something that he, rightfully, felt self-conscious about a lot of the time, though he had seemed much more comfortable binder-less around Leonard the last month or so, which was damned nice. He wanted Pavel to understand that he didn’t see him as any less of a man when he went without it; he was more concerned about the kid’s physical comfort, because he knew that wearing something so constricting all day was bound to be painful, and doing damage to Pavel’s back and shoulders. 

 

“You sure you wanna wear this right now? It’s okay if you’re more comfortable without it, y’know... Wouldn’t want you to experience any more back pain, is all,” 

 

Pavel moved away to sit up and look at him, studying Leonard. “I know you do not see me differently, Len. It is more my own insecurity. You are right, though... I think I will take it off, at least for a while,” 

 

Leonard was surprised when his boyfriend unceremoniously removed his t-shirt in front of him, a feat they hadn’t yet experienced together, and then slowly and delicately began to tug his binder off. Leonard quickly glanced away, not wanting to push it, but was taken aback yet again when Pavel was suddenly straddling his lap, still entirely shirtless. 

 

“Len... I am okay if you look at me,” he said, sounding nervous, his voice a little hoarse. 

 

Leonard slowly turned his head, briefly gazing upon Pavel’s dainty little breasts and their pink, hardened nipples, before maintaining eye contact so not to make the kid feel uncomfortable. He reached out to secure his hands on Pavel’s hips, willing himself not to get a damn boner because wouldn’t that just be great timing? The last thing he needed was for Pavel to assume he saw him as female purely from his biological anatomy... But nope. His body had failed him. Having a gorgeous, twenty-year-old man sitting on your lap, topless, was apparently a great reason to having a raging hard on that was _very obviously_  tenting through his sweat pants. Leonard started to feel sheepish, heat rushing to his cheeks and he swallowed as he watched Pavel realise what had happened. 

 

“Pasha, I – “ 

 

He reached out to place a finger on his lips with a knowing smile. “I know,” he said simply, then leaned in to replace his finger with his mouth.  

 

Leonard moaned into their kiss, bringing his hands up to stroke Pavel’s bare back, relishing in the feeling of the younger man’s baby soft skin. The few times they had been intimate so far, it had involved Pavel remaining fully clothed and always being the one to bring Leonard pleasure with his hands or mouth, never the other way around. Pavel had insisted he would eventually be ready to switch roles, so Leonard decided it was in his best interest to merely enjoy himself, rather than worry about returning the favour. Now, with Pavel gently grinding into Leonard as he sat on his lap, kissing him with fervour, he wondered if maybe it was going to be their first time going that little bit further. 

 

“Len...” Pavel panted into his neck, teeth grazing the stubble skin as he continued to rub against his erection. “You... you feel so good...” 

 

He groaned in return, reaching down to cup a handful of the kid’s ass through his pyjama boxers and pull him that little bit closer. “Think... think you could come just from this?” Leonard asked, wanting to please his lover, but feeling wary of boundaries. 

 

Pavel whimpered and moved his face away, still seated on Leonard’s clothed cock. He shook his head, biting his lip. “ _Nyet_ , but I am so horny, Len... Stupid hormones...” 

 

Leonard knew about those hormones all too well, having been previously married to a cis-woman that had been known to go from being angry and tearful with him one minute, then tearing his clothes off the next. He couldn’t imagine how much of a head fuck that must be for people that experienced menstruation, or even pregnancy, and he wanted to do his absolute best to give whatever it was Pavel wanted and needed in that moment. 

 

“Is it alright if I do somethin' for you, darlin’? You’ll feel so much better afterwards, I promise...” 

 

Pavel looked doubtful, squirming on his lap, nipples ridiculously hard. “Could you... Erm... My nipples, they are very sensitive...” 

 

Leonard swallowed hard, his cock jumping in his pants. “Just your nipples?” 

 

“For now,  _da_... Y-you do not have to...” 

 

Leonard moved forward so he could scoop Pavel into his arms and flip him around on the bed and onto his back. He stared down at the younger man, into those incredible blue eyes that were cloudy with lust, and leaned in to gently nip his lower lip before kissing him soundly. Then, he moved down to Pavel’s neck, his wet mouth making obscenely loud noises against his skin. His fingers gently trailed up his boyfriend’s sides, over his ribs, getting him comfortable with the feeling before very gently grazing the pad of his thumb over Pavel’s right nipple. The kid jerked beneath him, letting out a small sigh of pleasure, and Leonard could already feel his cock leaking through the thin cotton of his sweats. 

 

He took the nipple he had been teasing between his fingers and squeezed, rubbing it. “You trust me, babyboy?” Leonard murmured. “Want me to make you feel good?” 

 

“O-oh, Len...  _Pozhaluysta_... I trust you,” Pavel whimpered. 

 

Leonard moved down slightly so his mouth lined up with the younger man’s breasts, and very tentatively let his tongue lap at the reddened nub. Pavel moaned loudly with a jerk of his hips, so Leonard sucked the nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and gently nipping. After about a minute, he swapped sides, practically bursting through his pants just from the incredible noises Pavel was making for him, and continued toying with the other nipple using his fingers. 

 

“Len, please! Please... I need...” 

 

He pulled his mouth away, licking his lips and staring up at Pavel. “Is it alright if I...?” He flicked his eyes down for a brief second and the younger man appeared hesitant but nodded. “Wait here,” Leonard said, crawling off the bed. 

 

He quickly went into the bathroom to get a towel, gently sliding it beneath Pavel as he returned to the bed. Laying back down on his side, he cupped his boyfriend’s cheek to pull him into a kiss, licking into his mouth, tasting faint traces of cocoa and marshmallow. Leonard felt surprised when he heard the sound of two sets of elastic being stretched or pulled down, and very briefly cracked an eyelid to discover that Pavel had removed his pyjamas and (as he called them) “period underwear”.  

 

He broke away for a moment to check in with his lover. “You still want me to keep goin’?” 

 

“ _Da_... I just... Do not want you to look,” Pavel murmurs. 

 

Leonard nodded and started stroking his abdomen, fingers gently caressing a bed of curly pubic hair. “I’m gonna use my fingers now, okay, sweetheart? You want that?” 

 

“It will be... messy...” 

 

“That’s okay, darlin’, I just wanna please you... make you feel better...” 

 

Encouraging Pavel to lie flat on his back, Leonard slowly and carefully reached down with two fingers to press them against the younger man’s clit. It was swollen as all hell, and Leonard had to bite back a moan, not wanting Pavel to feel any form of discomfort. He was whimpering as Leonard delicately rubbed, teasing his boyfriend with every stroke, getting off on his sounds of pleasure that were continuously growing louder. He watched Pavel’s reactions; pretty pink lips parted and eyes closed, a hand trailing up to his breasts to pinch a nipple. Fuck, it was a sight and a half. Leonard was damn well trying not to come in his pants and barely succeeding.  

 

In an attempt to distract himself and focus all of his attentions on Pavel, Leonard pressed their lips together with vigour once more just as he inched his fingers down that little bit further. His boyfriend was soaking wet and sticky with blood, making it that little bit easier for Leonard to slip two fingers inside of him. Pavel’s mouth fell from his with a loud moan, tilting his head back into the pillows and arching his back. Leonard couldn’t contain his own noises anymore and groaned, deep and guttural, crooking his fingers inside Pavel and quickly finding what he was looking for. 

 

“O-oh, Len!  _Tam, tam!_ _Pozhaluysta_ _!_ ” 

 

Leonard buried his face in Pavel’s neck, suckling the skin as he pumped his fingers in and out. “How's that feelin', babyboy?” 

 

“So good! Close!” 

 

“That’s it, darlin’, come for me...” 

 

Pavel’s moans were getting particularly loud; high pitched and whiney. His legs were trembling as Leonard gently pressed his thumb to his clit and thrust his fingers that little bit deeper, hearing wet, squelching noises as they repeatedly rubbed against Pavel’s g-spot. Quite abruptly, Leonard suddenly felt a hand in his sweat pants, pulling his cock free and beginning to jerk him off. It took every damn ounce of his concentration and willpower to remain focused and not stop his rhythm, but he did let out a particularly loud, obscene moan. 

 

“ _Oh,_ _fuck_ _,_  Pasha... Babyboy... You just keep on doin’ that, sweetheart...” 

 

Pavel obeyed, tightening his grip and rubbing furiously, the pre-come pooling out of Leonard’s cock making for excellent lubrication. His boyfriend still hadn’t reached his orgasm, though, and Leonard really didn’t think he could last too much longer... Thinking quickly, he twisted his body a little to lean down and catch Pavel’s nipple in his mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh as he massaged his clit and finger fucked him. Apparently, it was what sent him over the edge because Pavel was suddenly convulsing in his arms with a cry, coming hard and wet all over Leonard’s fingers. As he stroked him through it, Leonard felt his own body tensing up before he spurted out without any warning onto Pavel’s hand and the mattress, tearing his mouth away from his lover’s nipple for fear of biting down too hard. 

 

Moments later, Pavel finally released his death-like grip on Leonard’s softening cock and laid down flat again with a huge sigh. Gently sliding his fingers out of him, Leonard wiped them on the towel before using it to mop up his semen that had pretty much gotten everywhere. The room smelled musty of sex and blood but he found he didn’t care at all. Handing Pavel his underwear to pull back on, Leonard gathered the younger man into his arms and held him tight, feeling overwhelmed with gratitude and love. 

 

“I’m glad you trust me, Pasha...” he said quietly. “I... Well, I love you, y’know...” 

 

Pavel nuzzled his face into Leonard’s chest. “I love you too, Len, and I trust you very much.” 

 

Content, they laid together for a few more minutes, Leonard honestly feeling very tempted to doze off, when he suddenly felt Pavel shifting away from him. “Len?” He asked. 

 

“Yeah, darlin’?” 

 

“I need to pee,” Pavel stated, a smirk on his lips.  

 

Leonard chuckled. He momentarily forgot that was a common, post-orgasm thing. “Alright, go pee. You want me refill your hot water bottle while you’re in there?” 

 

“ _Da_ , please. Also... salty snacks? No, sweet. Both?” 

 

“Pretzels and candy corn, got it. I know they’re your favourite. We can watch some Netflix on your laptop if you want?” 

 

Pavel grinned widely, sitting up and leaning down to kiss him, mouth firm on his own. “Thank you,” he murmured before clambering off the bed. “Peeing now! I think I will also shower,” 

 

Leonard watched the en-suite door close with a smile to himself. Pavel didn’t seem to get it, but he felt so damn lucky to call the kid his boyfriend. He was as cute as a button and inspired the hell out of Leonard with his strength and courage to live his life out as the man he knew he was meant to be. They had reached a milestone that day with Pavel trusting him to be so intimate, and Leonard silently promised to never let him down, determined to continue building that trust between them, for as long as Pavel would allow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Further note: this is the first time I've had Leonard referring to Pavel as "babyboy" and I am absolutely HERE for it.  
> Please kudos/comment! I love feedback!


End file.
